Heart Broken
by dixieland101
Summary: Claire sparks a interest with Myrnin, starts sneaking around to see him and soon discovers she pregnant with his child. She call things off with Shane who not very hurt about it. Michael and Shane soon find out they are being ask to fight for a very strange town. Will they survive the fight? Will Shane move on fast? Will Shane meet someone else or lose a good friendship?
1. Claire big news&Amelie asking for help

Claire Danvers was a 16-year-old girl in Morganville, TX, that attend TPC. She been living with her four roommates: Michael Glass(landlord, vampire and like big brother), Eve Rosser(best friend, sister and fashion adviser) and then there Shane Collins(slacker and possible boyfriend). Claire signed her life over to Amelie the Founder to save her friends from death. What she didn't know that she have to work with a crazy but most caring guy name Myrnin Lord and a pet spider name Bob, who looks nothing like a spider because it so big. That she came to care about a lot recently and started sneaking around to seeing him.

Claire at home, pacing around, waiting for Shane to get home so she can talk to home.

Shane walking home from work, hoping Claire home so I can ask her something, but when he got home it wasn't the best talk ever. Claire break up with him because she been going out with Myrnin secretly and she just find out she pregnant with his kid. He couldn't believe that she did that and yet he felt glad in away but upset, sad and pissed she did it.

"Hope you have fun with that blood sucker, bitch" he said and walk out to go get something to drink.

Claire shrugs and walks out to go see Myrnin before Michael and Eve get off work.

While Shane out he calls and let Michael and Eve know what happen when he got home and tha he would be out with friends, cooling off and having a fun time.

Michael and Eve get home at the same time,both thinking both what Claire did and what she said to Shane not paying attention that Amelie was in their living room.

Michael turn sees Amelie and grab Eve to walk in to the living room to see what going on.

"You guys aren't in trouble just that i need a favor from you Michael ,Sam would want you to help me with this." Amelie said

Michael and Eve share a look and nod for her to go on.

"i need your help Michael,maybe Shane too,to help stop this vampire name Morgan to stop from destroying Nightshade.i know about this because Sam used to visit a girl name Skye Giordano,she called saying he attacking a very powerful witch,the town she live is all pretty much supernatural ,a lot of them have power. Confusing but they don't have enough people to stop Morgan and she need our help. can you help her, Michael?"

"How many are with this Morgan person?"Michael asked.

"about 30 people and her people aren't all strong enough to take them"Amelie answered.

"ill do it but i have no idea about Shane,you would have to ask him"Michael reply.

"Ask me what?" Shane asked,walking in the living room.


	2. Shane being asked to fighted

Amelie asked "would you help Nightshade from Morgan? I guess I'm actually asking well you fight for them, Shane. They need our help, their people aren't strong enough."

"So your asking me to fight? So I won't get in trouble for killing them? ok What am I killing?" Shane asked

"yes I'm asking you to fight and no you won't get in trouble. You will be killing vampires that Morgan made to help him to destroy this town," Amelie answered.

"ill do it. So when do we go?" Shane asked

"Soon as I tell Skye, that I got more help and ask when to come and see if she hasn't had any more visions" Amelie answered

"oh, Who Skye? And what is she? Vampire? Crazy chick?" Shane asked

Amelie laughed "she the one that called knowing that Morgan coming to her town to attack them and kill anyone or feed on them. She a very powerful witch and I wouldn't get her mad from what I remember Sam told me before."

"wow, is this town like supernatural or something?" Shane asked.

"yes pretty much" Amelie said then her phone ranged. She checks to see who calling "oh it Skye calling me." She answered the phone and explains that she got more help then hangs up. "she said, that you should pack now and she will come get you in an hour. When she means come get you, she going to teleport here for you all."


	3. mystery person arrives

They were all packed with five minutes to spare even Claire was too. Amazingly she was coming along too.

Five minutes later there was a big white flash in the living and a girl about Michael's, Eve's, and Shane's age with bright blonde with blue highlights and blue eyes standing there in black skinny jeans with tight black shirt with big red letters on it saying FUCK YOU!

She frowned "Sorry if I scared, but I'm Skye the one that called for help."

Michael nods and comes over shake hands with her. "I'm Michael Glass, I own this house, this is my girlfriend Eve Rosser, person by her like my little sister that Claire Danvers, and finally my best friend Shane Collins. I hope you don't mind the girls come but I didn't want them staying here by their self without us guys."

She smiles "it okay. We actually got a lot of people to help out and just to fill you in now you'll be at my place, nothing fancy or great, just a place to come eat and rest. I have five guest rooms. You guys can make out where you want to sleep when we get there. Oh, by the way there is pizza there so if your hungry, dig in. I won't be able to eat all that I order."

Mikey laughs "that no problem. I hope we don't make you go crazy and the pizza sound good at the minute"

She relaxes "good I hope you enjoy your stay even if your just doing a favor for me and my town. If you all are ready, ill teleport us to my place."

They all nod and step close to Skye and she moves her hand then there was white flashes around them and next they were in a different living room with green wallpaper and blue sofas along with a big flat screen TV and a table in the middle of the room.


	4. dinner time or not

Skye turn to them "Welcome to my place, not like most and it very creative. If you leave your stuff here and follow me, we'll go eat the pizza first and chat if it okay.

They all nod and follow her down the hall to the kitchen that is bigger then the one at the Glass House by a lot, right in the middle was the pizza Skye had been talking about.

"I hope you don't mind but it cheese I didn't know what you all would like" Skye reply.

"that fine and erase up a bit, we not going to run off and let you and your town fight this alone" Mikey said

"thanks, but I haven't been myself since I got the vision that Morgan was coming to attack my hometown. Sometimes I wonder if he coming for me and not my town." Skye reply, looking at the pizza box.

"make sense because aren't you a powerful witch?" Shane asked

Skye shrugs " no not like what you have in mind. I'm not powerful like I can take the whole world but a town, I can do"

"oh that solve it" Shane reply.

Skye frowns.

"What wrong?" Mikey asked.

" I come across people I can't read before, but I can't read your friend Shane. I have a feeling I don't want to either."

"oh you probably don't want to either or hear what he said sometimes" Eve said

Shane flip her off. " Well I'm glad you can't read me. Maybe I don't want you to."

"okay I was just saying I couldn't read you and for all I know it could be because I haven't had much sleep" Skye reply.

"oh and you don't have to yell" Shane retorted.

"ASSHOLE! That what you are. I didn't ask you to fight, you probably came along because your best friend going to. I'm fighting for the sink of my town and my people. Let eat then ill show you to your room so we all can rest" Skye throw back.

They finished the pizza and got a nice comfortable room to rest.


	5. Skye pov:training

Skye's side:

_Morganville_. Not that I hate that place, just I never been back since I see Sam killed in front of me. I got a vampire and a punk ass who thinks he all that to fight for my town, my people. God, they better be good. They don't know how Morgan is and his slaves are. He always choices the most tough and strongest people out there. Wonder where he get all these people half the time, but it don't surprise me. I'm going to use any ounce of my strength to save my town and people. They love this town as much as I do. Michael seem like a good fighter, I believe he would be since he related to Sam and he seem like a strong vampire. Now Shane, he looks as if he spends his time in bars and getting in trouble, not caring about life.

Hopefully training well go great and we can get a plan down for battle.

_Next day_

Oh god I never thought we have so many people there like many 500 hundred people here. This is great, we should have a enough people.

Oh man looks like Shane Collins about to cause trouble with Ryan, my sister Daisy's boyfriend. Wolf to a human, the battle not too good.

"Ryan, don't you dare think about getting in a fight now or I'll tell Daisy and I don't think you want that" I said, walking over to them.

Shane frown "he started it, he said a human like me will screw this whole battle up."

"Ryan, stop this now. Cut the shit now. I sense he will be a great fighter for us for this battle. Now can you shut up and lets train like we should be" I retorted to anyone.

"fine, Skye. Any new visions and what the plan?" Ryan asked

"Actually I got a new vision this morning, he added ten more people, but I think he believes he has a enough to fight us and kill us all here. Daisy has the plan but she had to work, Slim said he need the extra help. I'll try getting it from her before tomorrow." I asked

"ha that good. ok get the plan and see if it good. Oh you can train with Collins. I can't put up with him. I'll go train with Nick, wolf to wolf, good." Ryan reply then walk off.

"Thanks a lot. You're a real friend" I said teasingly and then turn to Shane. "ok come let me see what you got. Just because I' m a girl, don't be afraid to fight like you would do if it was a guy. I like to be treat equal"

"I guess that fine and your asking for it then" he said

I knocked Shane on the mat five times, he got me down three. " My sense were right, not a bad fighter." more like great fighter even if he human.

He smiles " I learned to be badass at fighting."

I laugh "well that good because we sure need you"

"don't sweat, I'll fight for your town" he reply

Not bad, a fighter and he hot but he human and got a big mouth,would never work. Why ever think this? ugh im an idiot sometimes.


	6. Shane pov

Shane's side

Honestly I thought getting over Claire be hard but Skye is really helping me by being a great friend in a way, but she probably hates me because of last nite.

"don't you ever have fun in your town?" I asked when Skye and I were packing to leave.

She laughs "define fun first."

I grin " doing something fun,or something you'll never forget."

She smiles "not much actually now that I think about it. We can actually go outside at night, it just town kinda dies at night, anyone goes inside. The town sorta leave the fun up to my sister Daisy and Ryan or my sisters and me."

I laugh "why is that?

She shrugs " they like seeing my sister and Ryan together, what they'll do next. For my sisters and me, we just always doing something new and unthinkable."

"sound like you and your sisters are a wild brunch" I said

She smiles "yes we are and probably always will be. Want to go to Slim's and get something to eat? You can also meet my sister Daisy, my another two sisters might be there too"

"sure why not. Michael and Eve said they going back to your place, they want to be together until the battle. Claire, I have no clue where she went" I said

"ok I understand and it a good idea they are. Claire, I don't like her, I got a bad vibe from her that and I think she really hurt someone who cared for her and I can sense she pregnant with a vamp baby too. She sneak out awhile anyway. Oh dear, that person she hurt was you. I can sense it now. I'm so sorry. If you want to go home because you don't want hang out, I understand." she frowns.

"it okay and I need to be out doing something, not punching your wall either. You pick all that up from her?" I asked

She nods " yes last night when I first met u you all."

"amazing" I said

She laughs "lol wait till you have the food here" now realizing we at the diner she been talking we were here, time to meet her sisters and friends, because sure looks like the town here.


	7. Slim's diner

Shane and Skye walk in to the diner, Skye led him over to her favorite spot and the only open booth left. Right on her heels as soon as they sit down, Daisy comes over and sit beside her sister Skye.

"Hey sis you look so old and this most be a new helper for us?" Daisy asks while staring at Shane with wide eyes

"haha I'm only a year older than you and yes he is. He not bad, he knocked me down three times unlike Ryan could do." Skye answer

"wow, that great. He'll really help the town. Did Ryan saying he coming here after the meeting?" Daisy asked looking at Skye, hopefully.

"ok stop looking at me because your boy just walk in" Skye said looking at Daisy, what turn smiling as Ryan walk toward the booth.

"miss, I hope your on your break so I can talk to you too" Ryan asked smiling

"actually I am on break and yes ill talk to you. Skye can wait, she just lives across the street from me anyway" Daisy said

Skye stuck her tongue out at Daisy then said " all the better of coming over and haunting you in your sleep or making sure you're not doing what your not suppose to" starring Ryan down.

Lucky Flo came over and got our orders because Skye would have kept staring him down until he talked.

"Skye said there not a lot you do to have fun in town" Shane said

Ryan laughs " she speaks the truth, even though she out half the day and night with my dad usually helping with cases. He town Sheriff here and wolf like me."

"gosh even though Morganville we have to stay in at dark a lot, we still can go out and have fun" Shane said

Ryan smiles " we usually have to make something up that fun."

Skye kicks him "yea we usually do but I don't let him have the fun he wants with my sister period even when I'm not around."

Ryan frowns "your no fun sometimes"

Daisy kicks him now "hey she my sister and she can be fun."

"sorry I know she is, but sometimes she ruins anything we plan" he said

Daisy shrugs "she my big sis, she going to be protective over me you know"

"you guys I'm right here and so is Shane. We not out in the woods lost thank you very much" Skye said

Daisy blushes "sorry just got to prove something"

"we are women, we always got to prove we always right to men" Skye said and watches Ryan and Shane to catch on.

"maybe we like being right too" Shane said

"there a 30% chance that you are" Daisy said

Skye and Daisy laughs while Ryan and Shane frowns which makes them laugh more.

**So what do you think? is Skye a good character or what? what should i do next? im at complete lost. I need help people. Should Skye and Shane hit it off or something?**


	8. Slim Part 2 & Visitor

Samantha (Sam) , Daisy's best friend, comes in and pulls up a chair. "hey daisy, have you ask Skye to go with us shopping yet?"

"not yet but now she knows, why don't you ask your self" Daisy said

"shopping for what" Skye asked

"prom, even if it been canceled for now, we still should go shopping, it our last prom for our high school year." Sam said

"oh why do I have to go with though?" Skye asked

"because you're her big sister and she'll want your opinion as well" Sam explained

"sure why not, I missed my last prom for high school, I forget why though. When do you guys want to go?" Skye asked

"we were hoping this Saturday if you wasn't busy. You miss it because of that idiot, lucky we came to save you" Daisy said

"sure I'm not busy, Daisy I'm trying forget that happen." Skye said

"sorry but you were thinking why you missed it" Daisy said "anyway I need to get back to work" She walks off with Ryan and Sam following her.

"they always do that when she leaves. I guess I must be mean or something" Skye said

"maybe because she your little sister so your going be protective all you can be" Shane said

"yea I guess so, how you know" Skye asked

"I had a sister and I felted the same way" Shane said

"oh I'm sorry and stop thinking that way, because your making me feel your pain, it hurts me as well as you" Skye said

"sorry, usually when I talk about Alyssa make me think how she died. I didn't mean for you to feel any pain." Shane said

"it okay, Hold up, your sister was Alyssa Collins" Skye asked

"yes was why?" Shane asked

"well your probably not suppose to know but ill tell you. Amelie after this want me to work on solving on how she died or why or from who. Before you try telling me who it is, if I just go to her grave or your old house, ill be able to know if there was helpers to it and who the leader" Skye said

"wow that cool. I'm glad I have someone working to solve that I know I can trusted" Shane said

" you trust me? Very rarely anyone lets, I'm not even trusted to cook at my place" Skye said

Shane laughs " yes I trust you. Not a bad thing you know. I bet you can cook something good.

"lol I guess not. I can cook tacos and mainly breakfast stuff." Skye said

"hey that not bad. I only know how to cook chili and some pasta, better than me" Shane said

Skye laughs " I guess so. Come on, we better go back to my place, looks like to about to storm really bad"

Skye and Shane walk back to her place and walk in to see Claire curl up on the couch with a vampire, who stands up " you must be Skye, I'm Myrnin Lord, I'm dating Claire. good thing, because I got her pregnant."

"Great, another vampire in my house, stay out of my spell room" Skye said

"Child, don't talk to me like that. I'm saying you're a witch speaking like you were" he said

"don't call me child and yes I am, my name Skye and I like to be called that" she said

"oh you're the one that asked Amelie to gather people for help, Skye?" he asked

"yes why?" she asked

"because I like to help" he said

Skye looks to Shane for help, who just shrugs and walk off through the stairs. "I guess you can, be ready to come to training tomorrow and you better have told Amelie." She said walking off toward her room.


	9. claire pov

Claire's pov

Myrnin turn to me " I don't think she happy I'm here and to help for her" he said and frowns.

"oh baby it alright. She just mad because she probably wants to crawl in bed with Shane anyway and she can't do that because she has too many people at her place" I said

"make sense on how they were together and how long they were out" he said, thoughtfully. " so how do you feel today and did Shane say anything bad to you yet today"

"I throw up some this morning, I have eaten all the right foods and take my medicine like I'm supposed to. No, he hasn't, amazingly been quiet which is odd and out-of-place for him" I said

"that good. Maybe he like that because he take an interest in that Skye and won't be hanging on to you." he said and rub my back

True and they make a cute couple in a way" I said and lean back to rest on his chest.

"they do in a way. So now your going try to get them together" he asked, kissing my neck

" yes because I don't want him hanging over me when I'm with you when he could be with Skye" I said, moaning.

"I guess that a very good point and think we better think this upstairs, love" he said.

"that it the best idea I hear all day, baby" I said, getting up and grabbing his hand to lead him to my room which is spare from Eve's and Mikey's room and thankfully Shane's room ,too.

Like I said it was the best idea ever that I heard that day.


	10. shane pov two

Shane's pov

I turn the radio up loud so I wouldn't hear Myrnin and Claire then I flip down on my bed to think.

I sat up fast when I saw the door open but I calmed down when I see it was Skye.

"I know how much you hate me if I told you I hear what they were talking about when we left the room" she said.

"probably about us" I said

She nods " but what they thought were cruel and what she said I would never think of doing"

" what do you mean she and what she said?" I asked

" she thinks I want to crawl in bed with you, I don't and she thinks it would be best if we did so you wasn't hang over on her." she said looking at the floor.

I walk over to her and amazingly hug her because I see how embarrassing that was for her "ok amazingly I thought I would be hanging over her but I'm not since meeting you. You help me by being a friend in a way. You know I know this is mean because we could pretend like we are together to get back at them" I said

" that mean and they need to be taught a lesson so I guess ill do it" she said smiling

" you know this may sound weird but you smell like strawberry and bananas. I always thought you were chewing gum or something" I said

"lol no it my shampoo you are smelling. So do you like it? Since you're the only that smells it" she said laughing

"yes I'm not a fruit person but I might become one now. I most have a good nose" I said teasingly.

She give me a look and she started laughing. I just stand there watching then I started tickling.

"Shane…. Please…. Stop… I'm…. ticklish!" she said breathless from laughing

"I don't know it was so much fun" I reply and lean back on the door.

She give me a look and smile " fun, ha. I think I should be able to do something now that fun to be even"

"umm, I guess so" I asked, staring back at her. " come closer got to tell you something"

" what? No if it a stupid trick, I'm standing right here" she said almost taking a step back but I grab her hand.

"no it not. To want to know my most ticklish spot, ill tell you but you have to keep it to your self" I said

She laughs and walks closers "so where is it?" she said, staring at me.

I leaned down toward her with my lips a few inches about from her " here" I said, challenging.

She smiles " that I think can be arranged so we can be even" she close the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around her and pull her closer, while keep kissing her and she kissed back. She move to put her arms around my neck and move even closer than pull her head back, laughing. "ok I think we got really carrying away."

"ugh probably but you have to admit, it was a great kiss." I said, kissing her forehead.

"ummm, it was great, but I think if we do it again, we going to end in bed." she said

I release her, respecting on how she feels because it seem like she was hurt bad and she didn't want it again. "your right, you better go make something like tacos for dinner instead of standing here or ill will carry you to bed but I don't want to disrespect you" I said

She laughs, shaking her head " first I think you need to move off the door then turn down the music it really loud"

I move to turn it down like she asked and she was opening the door when I turn it off. She looks at me and started laughing then walk off toward the stairs.

I think being here will to me some good and get over Claire even if she here to, but number 1 rule: I can't hurt Skye, she like my best friend in a way and I don't want it to end amazingly.


	11. Tacos Part 1

Skye's pov

_Tacos!_ I am pretty limited to what I can cook but that is like the only dinner thing I can cook. Here I am alone in my kitchen cooking tacos to guests that I asked to fight for my town. I don't want to be pushy to them, I just want to save my town before Morgan destroys it like he done to a lot of towns like ours. I haven't updated them yet but I will have to before they find out before someone else tells them.

_Thump! Thump!_ I turned around to see where the loud noise is coming from to see Eve and Michael standing there.

"What was the loud thump coming from?" I asked

"Eve's shoes" Michael said, and that made me look down to see she had some boots on.

"Tacos okay? It the only thing I can cook that is for dinner" I said.

"Yes we love tacos. Do you need any help" Eve spoke for the first time since they came into the room.

"Yes can you set the table for me? The plates and anything in that cabinet" I said pointing to the cabinet I was talking about.

"Yes we can "Eve said, dragging Michael to help her.

"Food about finished. Can one of you called down the others? "I asked nicely.

"I'll do it" Michael said and just like that he was gone.

**Been a long time since i updated this story and i just felt bad for leaving people hanging. Please review and tell me how it is. You could also give some input on how the next chapter should go. **


End file.
